The Electric Rockers
by AK47techV1
Summary: Honestly, Kazuichi was happy. Happy for his best friend, Leon, moving in with his girlfriend. Happy that his job was going smoothly. Happy about being happy. But then one night, a crying Ibuki Mioda showed up on his doorstep in the rain.
1. 1 Out, 1 In

**Kazuichi POV**

"Thanks for helping with my stuff, man, I really appreciate it," Leon says as he finishes putting the last box into the back of the U-Hal Truck.

"No problem," I simply reply. I was honestly happy for him. He finally gets to move in with is idol girlfriend. I've known Leon since Hope's Peak in Japan. He moved in to my house when he had just came to America and had nowhere to go. After that he met Sayaka again at one of her around here in Minneapolis, MN. We both found out she had moved into a big house, almost a mansion, in Fargo.

"I was worried you would hate me for leaving you here alone," He said.

"Don't worry, I totally understand. Besides, you should be happy living with her instead of here. Not to say this place is terrible," I say.

"Ha, ha, yeah, but I'll keep in touch," He told me.

He gives me a smile, then gets in his car and leaves with the U-Hal and his stuff. I head back inside and head to his old room. I sit down on the bed and think of everything that has happened in the past five years. Leon moving in, me becoming a mechanic for classic cars, Leon and Sayaka falling in love, both me and Leon working with Sayaka in one of her concerts(I was backstage, he was playing guitar), Leon and I going to Halo 5 World Finals(We were so close), Leon getting invited to live with Sayaka, and just today, Leon moving out.

"It was a wild ride," I whisper.

I head back out to the living room and decide to play Halo 5, but I don't play for long and decide to go to the park.

I was thankful that my house was close to the suburban park, otherwise I would have to drive there. I sit down on a bench and watch the kids play and the birds fly. I remember what it was like to be a kid, having no worries except when I got caught with the cookie jar, running around with infinite energy, and eating sweets from the candy store. Wait, I still do that. Now, I have to pay for bills, buy clothes, food, tools for my job, all the necessities. Sometimes I wish I was a kid again.

"Hiiiiii, Kazu-Kaz!" An energetic female voice says from behind me as her hands cover my eyes.

"Ibuki? What are you doing here?" I ask as i take her hands off my eyes.

"Ibuki has a concert at the Target Center tonight! Isn't that great?" She says.

"That's awesome, I didn't know you were going worldwide," I say.

"Yeah, but Ibuki has until 5 to do whatever she wants, so Ibuki wants to visit you," She says wanting to hang out with me.

"Sure, lets go back to my house to pass the time" I say basically inviting her over.

"Alright, let's go-go!" She says as she follows me home.

As soon as we got home Ibuki asked where Leon was.

"He moved out here this morning and heading to Fargo to move in with Sayaka," I replied.

"Oh, well, that's good for him, he always looks happy with her," She said looking a bit deflated.

"Hey cheer up, let's play some Rocket League," I say attempting to cheer her up.

"Okay! Let's play," She says suddenly brightening up.

By the time it was time for her to go, we had finished a season and I found out that she was really good at the game.

"Well it's time for Ibuki to go, I'll see ya later Kazu-Kaz," She says heading for the door.

"Alright, you be safe now okay?" I say after her.

She nods fervently and heads out the door.

I look around my house and decide to take a shower.

I turn on the water and take off my yellow jumpsuit.

I step into the shower and stand in the stream of hot water and think of all that happened today. 45 minutes later I get out and put on a pair of black lounge pants and a grey tank top. I walk out of the bathroom and see that it had started raining.

I turn on the TV and watch the Velocity channel seeing that Graveyard Carz is on.

I sit there watching for a few hours when I hear a knock on the door.

I open the door and see a crying Ibuki Mioda, with her clothes soaked, and carrying only her guitar case and her suitcase.

"Th-they t-too-ok I-Ibuki's mon-ey an-and k-kicked I-Ibuki off her t-tour bus," She said between sobs.

I quickly took her inside and told her to take a shower while I took her stuff to Leon's old room.

I put her pajamas in the bathroom while she was in the shower, then I fixed some food for both me and her.

She entered the kitchen with a sad expression.

"Can you tell me what exactly happened?" I asked.

"After the concert, Ibuki went to her dressing room and found the producers with her money and when they saw her they told her their deal is off and took all her money, then when she was on her bus the producers kicked her off and left," She answered almost tearing up.

I stopped eating, stood up, and walked over to her and hugged her.

"Hey, don't cry, we might not get your money back, but until you're ready to leave, you can stay here with me. You can use Leon's old room, okay?" I reassured her.

She nodded happily then finished eating, then she went to her room and fell asleep.

I cleaned up and then I headed to my room and fell asleep thinking about Ibuki.


	2. A Different First Day

Kazuichi woke up the next morning and stumbled out of bed due to not being fully awake yet. He almost tripped over a spare wrench on his bedroom floor. When it comes to clothes, Kazuichi is organized, but his little metal mechanisms are a different story. Various parts and tools are strewn around his room. It's usually this messy so he doesn't worry about it except in the mornings. If he puts his toys away, he'll just get them right back out.

As Kazuichi entered the kitchen, Ibuki sat there with her hair down and herself almost unconscious.

"Rough morning too, huh?" Kazuichi asks.

Ibuki perks up and tiredly responds "Yeah" She then almost knocks herself out by swinging her head down sleepily.

"Don't fall asleep on me yet, I still have to make pancakes" Kazuichi jokes.

Ibuki immediately wakes up and snaps her head to Kazuichi "Pancakes?!" She says excitedly.

"It's a celebration of getting Leon outta here" Kazuichi joked again.

Ibuki giggle a little and it surprised Kazuichi due to how nice it sounded and he honestly liked it.

"Alright, you sit tight and I'll get right on them" Kazuichi told her.

After the pancakes were finished, Kazuichi gave her two average sized ones, knowing how much she can eat when it come to pancakes, and gave himself two too due to being hungry.

He sat down and before he started to eat, he took a few seconds to look at her. She had her hair down which for 1. Was a very rare occurrence. And 2. It makes her somehow more beautiful.

 _'Woah there Kazuichi, where did that train of thought come from?'_ Kazuichi thought to himself.

Ibuki noticed him looking at her and asked "Mph? Is something wrong Kaz?"

"N-no, everything's fine. Just finish your pancakes" Kazuichi said.

 _'When did I start thinking about her like that. I mean she's naturally beautiful an-stop it!'_ Kazuichi thought while eating his fill of pancakes.

"Hey Kaz, Ibuki wants to know what we are doing today." Ibuki says.

"Well, since we're getting low on food, I thought we could go get some groceries" Kazuichi said.

"That's not gonna take up the whole day, what will we do after?" Ibuki asked.

"Well since your basically out of a job I thought I could bring you to my mechanics shop" Kazuichi explained.

"But Ibuki doesn't know anything about what you do" Ibuki said.

"That's okay, I'll teach ya" Kazuichi replied.

So then they went to their rooms and got dressed. Kazuichi put on some jeans and a yellow t-shirt that said 'Nuts n' Bolts' and wore his usual beanie. Ibuki came out with jeans, knee high boots, a grey t-shirt that said 'Hope is the Will to Live'(Kazuichi hated how that reminded him of Nagito) and her hair up in it's usual horns.

"Well then, let's get going"

* * *

At the Walmart, when they entered they heard things like 'Is that Ibuki Mioda?' and 'Who's that with her? Is that her boyfriend' and also 'That guy looks like a low life, what's HE doing here with her?' He blushed at the boyfriend one but he has to admit, that last one stung.

"Just ignore them, we're here for food remember?" Ibuki consoled him.

"Yeah" Kazuichi said.

* * *

After four hours of glances and glares, they finally left the store and headed to the shop.

"Hey Kaz, I'm nervous about this." Ibuki worriedly said.

"Don't worry, I have a friend who can help you if you ever get stuck after I teach you. Shes a really big fan of yours." Kazuichi assured her.

When they went inside, they were met by a girl with blond hair and goggles on her head.

"Did ya plan on skipping work today?" She said.

"No, but I had important things to take care of." Kazuichi said.

"Really now?" She sarcastically asked.

"Yes. Miu, I'd like you to meet Ibuki Mioda, Ibuki, this is one of my employees/coworkers, Miu Iruma" Kazuichi introduced them both.

"Wait, you mean the important thing was Ibuki?!" Miu asked exasperated.

"Yes and the reason shes here is because she needs a job" Kazuichi explained.

"But I thought she had a career already?" Miu asked.

Kazuichi then explained the whole story.

"Oh, wow, um... I don't know what to say except I'm sorry." Miu said.

"Don't be, you weren't involved, but after I teach Ibuki about mechanics, I want you to help her if she has any questions. Alright?" Kazuichi asked.

"Got it" Miu replied.

Kazuichi then explained to Ibuki that Miu also went to Hope's Peak in Japan, where she was the Ultimate Inventor and was one of their underclassmen, but hit a slump and had to get a job here. So after more hours than the Walmart, Ibuki had picked up the basics and had done pretty good. Notas good as the former Ultimate Mechanic himself but still good enough.

They then went back to Kazuichi's and had pizza while watching Family Guy before taking their showers and calling it a night.

* * *

 **Story goes that Kazuichi met Miu at Hopes Peak in his 2nd year there. The two became acquaintances until they got to really know each other. Also you might notice a severe lack of vulgarity from Miu in this story, the reason for that will be revealed soon.**


	3. Homesick from the Stage

"Nnnnyyyyeeeehhhhhhhhhh" Was the noise that was constant within Kazuichi's living room all morning.

It had been 3 months since Kazuichi brought and hired Ibuki to his mechanics shop and during that time Ibuki met the other person employed there besides Miu. A green haired man named Rantaro Amami. Ibuki's been making pretty good cash from the job, but right now she's really not all that happy.

"Ibuki, stop groaning, are you hungry? Do I need to make you something?" An irritated Kazuichi asked.

"No, and no. Ibuki's just missing singing in front of a crowd." Ibuki dejectedly replied.

"Ah, I see. Well there's an small event center nearby, we could go there." Kazuichi informed.

"That's great, but Ibuki thinks a tiny, little, weensy, bit-"

"Spit it out already."

"-That she should make a band again."

"A band? But didn't you leave your old one due to creative differences?" Asked Kazuichi.

"Yeah, but Ibuki want's to play with others again." Ibuki whined.

"But you don't have anyone to play with right now."

Ibuki looked at him and after a few seconds her eyes lit up.

"No, oh no, I will not be a part of your band" Kazuichi denied, torn on whether to be happy or terrified of her look.

"But Kaz, please?" Ibuki begged, drawing out the 'e'. She also gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Kazuichi didn't even last a second.

"Fine, fine! Just stop looking at me like that!" Kaz caved in.

"Yay! But first to the music store to see what instrument your good at!" And with that Ibuki bounced out the door with a defeated Kazuichi in tow.

* * *

When they got to the music store, Ibuki dragged Kaz to the instruments. The owner was a fan of hers so he let them test the instruments. The first few instruments, Kazuichi wasn't good at. Those instruments all being different kinds of guitars. So they tried keyboards, but he couldn't remember the keys. Then they got to the drums. That's when he absolutely killed it. So they bought them immediately.

After having trouble getting the drums in his house they thought of putting fliers up to see if anyone wanted to join a band. Kazuichi printed them out and they posted them throughout the suburbs. Ibuki was absolutely sure this would work. The flier read 'Help wanted! Looking for two more band members to join new band created by Ibuki Mioda. Meet at local event center.'

They decided to spend the rest of the day having a 'Mario Kart 8 Pizza Party'.

* * *

The next morning, a peculiar scene happened.

As Kazuichi just made his way out of his room to the bathroom, he didn't notice someone else already in it.

Kazuichi opened the door and heard a short scream, and his half-functioning mind was trying to piece together what is happening. Then it clicked he just walked in on Ibuki, because there she is with her hair in a ponytail and not in horns, wearing only socks, ripped blue jeans, and a black bra. Her face is currently the shade of Mahiru's hair. Not only was she blushing because she had no shirt on, but it was also the fact that Kazuichi was also shirtless. The only thing she can think of right now is ' Wow, can being a mechanic can give you abs like those? He's actually really... hot'. Then Kazuichi slammed the door, his face equally as red. 'Did I really just walk in on Ibuki? She looked so sexy-No! I can't think like that! She's my friend, but-No! Brain stop!'

After an awkward breakfast, Ibuki and Kaz loaded the equipment into his truck, a GMC Topkick C4500 which he likes to call 'Ironhide', and they drove to the center in silence.

When they got there they unloaded and waited for someone who took the ad.

"Um... Sorry about this morning, I wasn't really thinking fully" Kazuichi started.

"No, it's fine. Ibuki forgot to lock the door-"

"Is anyone here? I'm here to join the band!" a voice called out.

Kazuichi and Ibuki turned to the voice and saw a girl around a year younger than them. She had short purple hair with asymmetric bangs, a black jacket, a ripped peach colored shirt, black jeans, and boots.

"Hey you guys must be the ones who put out the ad. Kazuichi and Ibuki right? I'm Kyoka Jirou, I play any kind of instrument if you're wondering." Kyoka introduced herself.

"Well we have drums and electric guitar so you can-" Kazuichi got interrupted by a man with yellow hair with a black lightining bolt streak in it, black shoes, black pants with lightning bolt streaks on them, and a yellow shirt with black lightning bolts on it.

"I'm here for the band, I play electric guitar, and oh yeah! My name is Denki Kaminari! I- Kyoka?! What are you doing here?" The now named Denki asked.

"Well apparently for the same thing you're here for, why are you even in America 'Jamming Whey'?"

"Hey, I could ask you the same thing 'Earphone Jack'!"

"Stop yelling you two. How do you even know each other?" Kazuichi interjected.

"We went to the same high school." Kyoka answered.

"You guys! Look at this, us, this is a band. We're a band now. Kaz has the drums, Kyoka has bass guitar, and Denki and Ibuki have electric guitar. I can see potential in this as the former Ultimate Musician." Ibuki happily bounced.

"If that's so, then I have the perfect name: Live-wire" Kazuichi said.

"I like it! It fits." Denki agreed.

"I agree with the idiot here, it's good." Kyoka replies.

"Ibuki says all in favor, raise your hand!"

There wasn't a single hand down.

* * *

 **My God I finally got inspiration from an unlikely source: My Hero Academia. Yes Kyoka and Denki will be main characters. Because I love both of them. Kamijirou. Yay.**


	4. Double Date

"KAAAAAAAAZZZZ!"

Sudden shouting at the door jolts Kazuichi from his cooking while Ibuki nearly falls off her chair.

*sigh* "I'll get it"

Kazuichi walks to the door and opens it to find a frantic Miu at the door.

"What?"

"I, ah, need somewhere to, um, stay"

"But I thought you had an apartment?"

"Forgot to pay rent for the last few months so hehe kicked me out"

"For God's sake you need to remember that kind of thing... Fine you can stay, I have a guest room, you can take that"

"Thanks, I-"

"Don't expect this to happen again, Ibuki! Help Miu with her bags. I gotta finish making breakfast"

Ibuki got up and walked over the door

"Right! Here let Ibuki take that. The rooms the second to the last on the left. It's next to my room. We're gonna have so much fun together!"

As they went Kazuichi smiled at her actions.

* * *

Miu settled in just fine as Kazuichi came back from the store to pick up groceries, he saw Miu and Ibuki fighting each other in Mortal Kombat X, with Ibuki and her gaming expertise(but not Chiaki level good) having the upper hand as Undercover Cassie Cage vs Miu's LK-4D4 Cyrax Triborg.

"No, no, NO, NO!"

"FINISH HIM"

"GODAMMIT. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP WINNING?!"

"Pure skill"

Miu sat back and huffed "Bullshit"

"You two can get really intense" Kazuichi voiced.

"Bout time you got back" Miu said angerly.

"Got back as fast as I could. By the way Ibuki it's your turn to cook dinner"

"Oh, right. Ibuki will take these and get started"

Ibuki got up and took the bags to the kitchen.

"How about you play me, Miu?"

"Well I know i can kick your ass"

"We'll see"

* * *

"FFFFFUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!"

"I wonder if Nagito's luck rubbed off on me"

Kazuichi had won every game he and Miu had played. Miu had got mad and decided to change the back to watching TV.

"Stupid game anyway" Miu softly grumbled.

"Dinner's ready!" Ibuki shouted from the kitchen.

"Finally, I'm starving" Miu said.

"Me too"

They got up and went to the table and ate chicken and rice covered in teriyaki sauce with Ibuki blushing at Kazuichi's praise. Afterwards they had taken to their own devices until they started to get ready to go to sleep.

* * *

Everything was going as normal the next morning until Miu decided to speak on something that was making her nervous.

"So, um, I may have a date with someone today" Miu started

"That's great" Ibuki said

"I'm not finished yet! Well they saw me being nervous and decided to have a double date"

"Okay? With who?" Kaz asked

"Well, that's the thing. I may have said that we could, possibly, maybe, take you two with us?"

.

..

...

...

"WHAT!?"

"I wasn't thinking straight and just said you guys because you two were the first I could think of"

.

..

...

"Fine, we can make this work. What time is the date?" Kaz said

"2:30 at the theater and then around the mall"

"Alright, what movie?"

"This may come as a surprise, but Thor: Ragnarok"

"Oh, cool, I've been wanting to see that movie"

"Me too" Ibuki said

"Well, then, it's a date"

"I guess so"

* * *

The three were waiting in the mall when Kazuichi asked:

"Hey Miu, you never told us who your date is.

"O-oh, um"

"I guess he'd have to be a Marvel fan to want to see this movie"

"A-about that-"

"Hey, how are you doing Miu?"

"O-oh, h-hi, Kaede, j-just fine. Are y-you ready to see the m-movie"

"Yep, I'v been waiting a while to see it"

.

..

...

"WHAT? Miu you didn't tell us your date is Kaede"

"Sorry about that, but I wanted to keep it and I guess by extension, my sexuality a secret"

"It's fine, let's go get our popcorn and drinks and find some seats"

"Right, Ibuki will find seats, Miu you get the snacks, and Kaede you get the popcorn"

"Sounds like a plan, let's combine our money so I don't have to pay for everything"

"Right, let's go" Kaede said.

* * *

The movie was great, with everyone laughing at the funny bits and Kazuichi even saw Miu blushing from Kaede's advances. The group walked out of the theater and headed over to the Mall of America. The group had loads of fun from deciding to go on rides in Nickelodeon Land, to the small shops and stores. They most notably went to Barnes and Noble and Game Stop with Kazuichi, Ibuki, and surprisingly Kaede spending a while in the store. After the group was done they decided to head back to Kazuichi's house with Kaede in tow. There they had dinner cooked by Kazuichi, cheesy pigs in a blanket, then Miu and Kaede bundled up under a blanket and watched a movie together eventually falling asleep. Kazuichi looked on and smiled.

"They go well with each other"

"Yeah"

"I had fun today"

"Me too"

"Heh, maybe we should do this again with just us"

"Kazuichi Soda, are you asking me out on a date?"

"Yeah, I guess I am"

"I would love to go on a date with you"

And with that they both retired to their rooms.


End file.
